renewable_energy_jobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Energy International (SEI)
Solar ' Energy International (SEI)' is a USA non-profit organization whose mission is to help others use renewable energy and environmental building technologies through education. SEI teaches individuals from all walks of life how to design, install and maintain renewable energy systems, and how to design and build efficient, sustainable homes. SEI offers trainings online and in 22 locations around the world. Philosophy Renewable energy resources of solar, wind and water can improve the quality of life and promote sustainable development throughout the world. Renewable energy systems are practical, reliable, cost-effective, and healthier for people and the environment. Approach SEI works cooperatively with grassroots and development organizations to meet sustainable development goals with renewable energies. Services SEI provides education and training to decision makers, technicians and users of renewable energy sources. SEI also provides the expertise to plan, engineer and implement sustainable development projects. Experience SEI professionals have project and training experience in the Americas, Africa, Micronesia and the Caribbean. During the past 12 years, SEI staff have delivered services to the Pan American Health Organizations, Non-Governmental development organizations (NGOs), foreign, national and state governments, universities and individuals seeking the benefits of renewable energy. Specific Programs Renewable Energy Education Program (REEP) SEI is continuing a 16-year history of education in renewable energy technologies. Many workshops are ISP certified, and participants can earn NABCEP education credits. Workshops are offered in a hands-on / how-to style, primarily at our Colorado training facility. Classroom and laboratory work is complemented by case studies, field tours and professional installations with real equipment in real settings. Instruction is provided by industry experts in the following renewable energy technologies: *Photovoltaic Design & Installation *Advanced Photovoltaics *Solar Water Pumping *Micro-Hydro Electric Systems *Wind Power *Solar Cooking & Food Drying *Renewable Energy for the Developing World *Solar Home Design *Natural House Building *Strawbale Construction *Adobe & Rammed Earth Construction *Energy and Resource Efficient Buildings *Alternative Fuels International Project Development and Management SEI assists organizations in planning and implementing renewable energy applications for sustainability in health care, agriculture, education and economic development projects. SEI's full service coordinates: *Decision Makers Outreach *Needs Assessments *Participatory Planning *Funding Proposal Development *System Engineering *Hardware Procurement *On-Site Installation *Education and Training *Project Evaluation Technology Transfer Programs SEI personnel have developed comprehensive education programs to transfer renewable energy technologies to less developed countries. Programs stress in-country training of trainers, decision makers, technicians and end-users. Developing local and regional capabilities at each of these levels is critical to successful renewable energy utilization. Standard training packages are offered, varying in length from one day to three months. Custom programs are developed to meet particular program needs. International Volunteers in Environmentally Sustainable Technologies (INVEST) SEI's INVEST program connects alumni of our renewable energy education program with appropriate organizations working in rural development. After successfully completing our workshops, alumni can volunteer in an international project helping to electrify rural communities with renewable energy, build sustainable houses, and train local users and technicians. The program will be similar to a renewable energy Peace Corps. Potential INVEST volunteers can choose from a number of organizations with which to work, depending on the region of the world they would like to work in, the amount of time they have, and the type of expertise needed. Depending on the project, participants will spend from two weeks to a year working with the in-country organization. Renewable Energy Training Programs for Women SEI's "Women and Renewable Energy Program" facilitates technology transfer and project development for women around the world. Renewable energies provide an opportunity that can break the chain of gender bias. Training programs for women teach the fundamentals of renewable energy technologies to equip women with the necessary skills to participate in the design, installation and maintenance of systems in their communities. Intensive training programs are available for women to develop marketable skills in renewable energy applications. Solar in the Schools (SIS) SEI's Solar in the Schools program targets grade school youth and focuses on experiential learning of energy concepts and issues. The goal is to have students understand energy as it relates to all living things on the planet. SIS emphasizes critical thinking skills by exploring energy choices, costs and solutions within individual communities. SEI website Location: Carbondale, CO